


Hermione in Westeros

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [74]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Hermione Stark loves books and that's the only reason she agreed to go with Father to King's Landing.





	Hermione in Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 26 prompt: a crossover
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/Xl8e31x.jpg)

Hermione wasn't like her siblings. She wasn't into frilly dresses and fine things like Sansa, she didn't particularly care that she wasn't being taught how to fight like Arya. She didn't enjoy climbing like her younger brother Bran, she wasn't focused on learning how to lead like her brother Robb, and little Rickon still just wanted to play all the time and she wasn't like that either. No, Hermione enjoyed books. Reading. Where Mother scolded Bran for climbing, Old Nan scolded Arya for playing with swords, Maester Luwin scolded Hermione for reading his books.

"There are things in these not meant for ladies' minds," he would say. She always wondered about what it wasn't women weren't supposed to read. Was it the sciences? Medicine and healing, astronomy and astrology, poisons? Hermione read it all. She consumed every book she could get her hands on with equal voracity.

Mother would purse her lips when Maester Luwin would catch her, leading her back to the other girls to continue embroidering. Father would hide a smile when Maester Luwin would complain that Hermione had been in his books again. If Hermione could be a Maester, she would, but because she was a girl she would not be allowed. Thus, she felt a kindred with Arya, because of her sex. She also felt a kindred with Jon. She didn't dislike him as Sansa did, as Mother did, but she wasn't close with him like Arya. On rainy days, she and Jon would spend the day in quiet companionship reading.

When it was decided that she, Sansa, and Arya would travel to King's Landing with Father, Hermione was torn. She didn't like the idea of the south. She wasn't fascinated by Prince Joffery or the workings of the court like Sansa. Truth be told she was thankful that the prince was more interested in her fairer sister. What she'd gleaned of his personality when they'd interacted had made her skin crawl and her stomach churn. She did not like him; she did not trust him. What ultimately allowed her to feel comfortable with Father's choice to bring her along was that he promised her books.

So she would go with them to King's Landing where she would hide away and read books.


End file.
